


Thank goodness There's A Loki Cat

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lokitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author of story is need of comfort after getting berated and made fun of, enter Loki Cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank goodness There's A Loki Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the worst day and I wrote this story crying it was hard to do. I hope this cheers someone up if they're having a rotten day. Haven't written a comfort story in a long time, and I love Lokitty he's amazing. So here he is comforting me.   
> Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

I was going through a rough time and I couldn't really tell anyone about it. I hated that I lived in an environment where, showing you were hurt is wrong. Where you get stereotyped on an almost daily basis, no wonder I was sad.

Tears ran down my face as I felt all the bad feelings bubble up to the surface. So glad I was alone, then there was green smoke in my room and out of it came Loki Cat. "Enchantress, oh darling why are you sad?" he asked as he cuddled next to me.

It proved hard to speak, my jaw hurt and I couldn't really form the words. "Shhh, here I am my love it's alright" he whispered turning into his human cat form.

 I didn't say a word just let him wrap me in his arms; he kissed the top of my head softly. I held on tightly, I just needed him so badly.

I wanted to speak but he sensed my jaw hurt. "No need for words, I am here to ease your pain my darling" he said gently though from the look in my eyes I think he knew what got me upset. But that didn't matter to him; all he wanted was to be there for me.

I took a deep breath and somehow managed to say "I love you, Cat Eyes" I said in a drained voice. "I love you too, Enchantress come now, rest in my arms and rest assured I'll watch over your dreams" he said tenderly as we both got into bed. I nodded and let myself sleep in his arms thinking thank goodness there's a Loki Cat.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
